An Adventure Through Time and Space
by XantheXV
Summary: Prequel to Beckett's Hell. Another night in my somewhat normal life has come and gone, and yet another obsession has been added to my repertoire of fandoms. Binge watching a TV show normally wouldn't have consequences, even for me, but not anymore. Especially when the Ninth Doctor shows up in your backyard...wait...Ninth! And pirates too? Everything is...timey-wimey...again.


Author's Note: Hello all! I am back with yet another new story...a new writer's block story. This is the sequel to Beckett's Hell...you know, the one I mentioned that I might write a sequel for. At least...I think I did. It's been a while.

ANYWAY!

I wanted to let you know that I'm not dead. Promise. I just needed the time to straighten out my life. And I think I have figured out a good path that I plan on sticking to from here on out. So that should mean more updating in the future, when I'm not studying for the SAT or ACT. That's right! I'm planning on going back to school! I never took the chance to re-register for either test after I had moved from one city to another the summer before my senior year in high school. I'm now 22. I think I've been putting it off for far too long. That, and I really, REALLY don't want to be a medical assistant. I settled, and settling is not good for your mental health. So to any of my readers who are still in high school...TAKE YOUR SAT AND ACT TESTS! REGISTER, TAKE THEM, AND GO TO COLLEGE. That is all. That is the wisdom that I have to offer on the subject. The major I'm going for...Computer Science. I want to make video games :3

Well, that's really all I have to say except to please enjoy my new story! It is a crossover story, one I thought would actually work, considering the subject matter. That, and something a reader said got me thinking, so obvious someone specific is back. Again. Like earworms, I just can't keep him away (I don't really mean that in a bad way, because I normally don't mind getting songs stuck in my head. Unless it's Justin Beiber...ew).

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Doctor Who_ or _Pirates of the Caribbean_. _Doctor Who_ belongs to BBC and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ belongs to Disney. Just DVD copies of the show and movies. That is all.

Oh, and if you haven't read the Epilogue to _Beckett's Hell_, then I suggest that you read it first before starting this story. It will make a bit more sense if you do.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_"Well, this is great. Just peachy," Donna whined._

_"I don't know what you're complaining about, Donna," I said. "I think this is fantastic."_

_She looked at me as if I had finally lost it. "We are stuck on a spit of land in the middle of the Caribbean, with no way of getting off, and you think that's fantastic?"_

_"Well," I began in a very Doctorish sort of way. "It depends on how you look at it. You can look at it like that, or you can look at it my way."_

_"And what way would that be?" the Doctor asked, looking just as curious as ever._

_Looking around me, making sure that Jack and Elizabeth weren't within earshot, I explained. "I got stuck on a god-forsaken spit of land, with absolutely no way of getting off of it, with all of my favorite characters from my favorite movie. And now what seems to be becoming my favorite TV show."_

_"I like that train of thought," the Doctor said. To Donna, he added, "Why can't you be optimistic like that?"_

_"Oi, watch it!" she warned._

_The Doctor just shrugged. Looking around the island and then out towards the water, he asked, in a very open-ended way, "Now, how do we get off the island?"_

_"We don't." I pointed out, sitting in the sand._

_He looked at me as if I was missing the point. "Yeah, we kind of need to."_

_I shook my head. "We'll be fine."_

_"We are anything but fine," he argued. "In case you forgot, they have the TARDIS."_

_"And in case you forgot, Doctor," I counter-argued. "You locked her up, so they can't get in anyway. Also, I know what happens next!"_

_Realization hit the Doctor like wind blowing in a storm. "Oh! Right...backtracking now. Sorry."_

_"It's ok," I said quietly, again, so the captain and the governor's daughter couldn't hear. "All we have to do is wait for Elizabeth."_

_"What is she gonna do?" Donna asked._

_"First, she's gonna get Jack drunk, and then she gonna burn all of the rum on the island to create a smoke signal."_

_"Where's she gonna get all of the rum for the bonfire?" the Doctor asked._

_"There's a stash of it hidden on the island. Rumrunners use this island as a cache to use as a hiding spot from the Royal Navy."_

_"Ah, that's clever!" the Doctor exclaimed._

_"So we're expected to just sit around and wait?" Donna asked._

_"Or you could walk around the island," suggested. "It's really not all that big."_

_I heard Donna huff in frustration and the Doctor whip out his sonic screwdriver, but I didn't look in either of their directions. Instead, I looked in the direction of the water. The clear blue of the Caribbean water had a calming effect on me, but then again, I was always drawn to the sea, ever since I was small._

_I took that time to reflect on the events that had taken place. I've found the TARDIS in my backyard, thrown into a parallel universe, and marooned by pirates all in the same day. I got to meet some of my favorite characters, including Captain Jack Sparrow. It was a lot to take in. It still felt like a dream._

_And the dream was becoming even more unreal. The next thing I know, there's a shadow blocking the sun, stretching onto the sand and into the water. I looked to my left only to see the infamous captain standing next to me._

_"Something troublin' ye, love?" he asked me._

_In that moment, I couldn't breathe._

_~February 7, 2013, 12:05 am~_

I yawned, tired from a long day of working and sweating. But my night didn't end there. I had just finished Series 5 of _Doctor Who_ while typing up another chapter of a story. I wanted to tell my stepmom about what I had just witnessed and the excitement I was feeling about my new obsession. But I didn't bother since she mentioned to me that she had seen it already…and didn't like it.

So I had decided to just go ahead and go to bed, seeing as I had work in the morning. I climbed under my covers and decided to read a little bit before falling asleep. Within ten minutes of my head touching the pillow, I began to feel drowsy.

_Geez, I'm tired_, I thought.

I could feel my eyes slowly sliding closed, but a familiar sound roused me. A wheezing, groaning sound.

I smiled. I threw the covers off of me and threw the book I was reading onto the bed. I threw on my Chuck Taylors and ran to my backyard as quickly as I could. When I made it outside in the Texas heat (heaven forbid I don't actually melt in my spot), the door to the TARDIS opened, allowing light to flood across my dry, scratchy lawn.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

I stopped mid-run. I was maybe five feet away from the doors, without a flashlight. Even without my own personal light source, I could tell something was wrong. The man I was seeing was not the same one who wound up in my backyard last year. This man had a different face. By his silhouette, I could tell he was bald and had a pair of interesting ears.

_Like rocket fins_, I thought.

"Whoops," I heard him say. "Must have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

Timidly, I walked up to him. I pulled my iTouch out of my pocket, seeing as I didn't have a flashlight, and turned it on, shining the little bit of light it put off unto him.

Definitely a different face.

"Doctor?"

The man looked up, seemingly surprised that I knew who he was. I was a bit surprised myself, but then I knew this man was the Doctor, without a doubt. For me, the surprise was his face...the face of Christopher Eccleston, instead of David Tennant's.

"Oh, hello!" he said excitedly. "You know who I am?"

Hesitantly, I nodded. "Y-yes?"

"You don't sound too sure."

Firmly, I said, "Yes, I know who you are. But why do you have that face?"

He seemed a bit offended. "What's wrong with this face?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just...this doesn't make any sense!"

"My face doesn't make sense?"

"More or less."

"What is that supposed to mean? What do you do, go around, judging people's faces?"

"No! I would never do that. But...look this is beside the point, Doctor. What are you doing here?"

"How should I know?" he stated as if it were obvious. "One minute, I was on my way to London, England, Earth, and then the next thing I know, the TARDIS is shaking violently and poof, here I am. Which by the way, where is here?"

"Texas."

"Oh, the great state of Texas! That's fantastic! I was only off by a bit." He turned towards the TARDIS and patted her.

"Um...Doctor?"

He turned to me. "Yes?"

I was gonna asked him what he had done to get this face back when he regenerated, because I knew very well whose face he should have. But something didn't seem right. Looking at the TARDIS, I could feel a strange vibe coming from it. Like it knew me, but didn't. It was almost like she was trying to warn me about something.

My gut feeling was telling me it had to do with the Doctor, that this Doctor wasn't where he should be just yet. And my gut feelings were 98% correct.

"Why are you trying to get to London?" I asked.

"Oh," he said. "No reason really. Just trying to stop your world from being taken over by living plastic."

"That sounds like a reason."

"More or less." With that, he walked back into his ship.

I, of course, followed.

Upon entering the TARDIS, I took a good look around. The desktop was the same as it had been a year ago when I first walked through those doors, spouting the same "It's bigger on the inside," deal as many of the Doctor's other companions had done before. Now it seemed that I would have to do it again, given the current situation.

_What is going on here?_ I couldn't help but wonder as I stared at the TARDIS' familiar inner structure. _Why is the Doctor in his ninth regeneration? This doesn't make any sense! Unless..._

I looked around the ship, hearing a sad humming coming from her. The TARDIS knew exactly what tangent my mind was going on.

_Well isn't that wizard? That means..._

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I knew what he was talking about. "It's...bigger on the outside," I said, pretending to be impressed. I guess I wasn't really pretending…it really was impressive, no matter how many times I had been on the TARDIS.

"I seem to be getting that a lot."

"I bet you do," I muttered under my breath.

He seemed to have heard me. "What was that?"

I shook my head. "Nothing!"

"She's called the TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Time and space…so you're telling me that this is a spaceship _and _a time machine?"

"You got that out of what I said?" he asked, seemingly impressed.

"Yeah…it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"Thank you!"

I wanted to tell him I already knew that. I wanted to tell him that I already knew who and what he was, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew what was happening here, and there was nothing I could do about it. I could only play ignorant as he continued on about the Autons and how he knew they were up to no good.

"I got the message and headed for London as fast as I could, but obviously the TARDIS took a wrong turn somewhere down the line," he concluded.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter seeing as this is a time machine," I pointed out.

"True, but I had their signal, and lost it."

"Oh. Sorry."

Looking up from his monitor, he said, "No need to apologize. It's not your fault."

I smiled at his gesture. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but he couldn't be more wrong. I knew I was at fault for him losing the signal. And I had the feeling that the TARDIS knew it too.

xxx

_Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the treasure room. Turning, I saw the Doctor, none too happy, and Donna right beside him._

"_What are you thinking?" he asked me. "If you go in there, you could change history!"_

"_Or she could get killed," Donna pointed out. "Seriously, Doctor, you need to prioritize."_

"_Hey, you sounded like Ron Weasley there for a moment," I said._

_The Doctor and Donna both smiled, agreeing with me, but then he turned back to me, saying, "That's beside the point. You can't change events all willy-nilly!"_

"_I know. I wasn't."_

"_That's right you weren't. You were—wait, what?"_

"_I wasn't going in there to change events," I specified. "I was going in there to help make sure they don't change."_

"_What?" Donna asked._

"_Look, if I know Jack Sparrow as well as he thinks I don't, then things could get unpredictable, because that's just who he is. Which would mean that the events that took place in the movies, the events that I saw take place, could never happen. The results could be worse than what they already are."_

_Donna looked a bit confused. Looking between the two of us, she asked, "What's that mean?"_

"_It means—" the Doctor started._

_I interrupted. "It means that someone who didn't die before could die now, if I don't go in there and set things in their proper place."_

"_Ah. Right."_

"_Yeah, and there are certain people that I do not want to see dead by the end of the night, if it so please you. So I am going in there to help Jack right now."_

"_Yes, I understand. But—"_

"_Look, if you really want to stop me, Doctor, then by all means, try. But I'm going in there and that's that. Which means that you're just gonna have to come with me." And with that, I made my way back into the room and through the throng of pirates. Fortunately, it was at the same time Jack Sparrow was making his way to the center of the room._

_Behind me, I could hear the faint sound of Donna huffing and the Doctor muttering, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"_

xxx

In what felt like no time at all, the familiar violent shaking and popping sounds stopped. Both the Doctor and I stood up from the grated floor and looked around the TARDIS. He looked at me and then at the console. "I wonder what happened," he said. "She doesn't normally behave like that."

Hesitantly, I asked, "You think it's me?"

"No. Not unless you touched something."

I shook my head. "Nope. I was holding on to the railing."

"Well, then you're fine. But it still doesn't explain why she's acting this way."

_I know why, _I thought. _But I can't tell you._

"Maybe it's because of where we landed?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Could be, but I've landed in London many times before and it never happened."

"Then what could be different?"

"I don't know," he said.

At that moment, we both looked towards the doors, back to one another, and then back at the doors. I didn't know what to say or do. I just waited with baited breath. That moment felt as though it lasted at least half an hour.

A sound broke the silence. It came from outside, as if something just casually bumped into it.

This seemed to get under the Doctor's skin. "Hey!" he exclaimed, walking towards the doors. I quickly followed behind him.

He threw the door open, almost hitting me in the face. Walking outside, he said, "Look there's no need to—"

We were greeted with steel and pistols pointed at us. Immediately, the both of us had our hands up, but not after I made sure that the TARDIS doors were locked.

"Well," I said. "This doesn't look anything like London…or 2005."

Nudging towards his ship, the Doctor stated, "She does that once in a while. Just bumps off course."

"Way off course," I mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing!"

To say I wasn't terrified would be a lie. I was fearing for both my life and the Doctor's. As I looked at our potential executioners, a sense of dread crept over me. And then a sense of familiarity.

_These guys look familiar,_ I thought. _But where have I seen—?_

Then it clicked. Dread was no longer creeping…it was completely drowning me. I saw the Doctor glaring at the pirates surrounding us, but I knew he was trying to come up with a plan. Deciding that I wasn't going to wait for him, I came up with my own.

"Parley!" I exclaimed.

Every pirate within earshot groaned.

"Not parley," one of them growled.

The one I recognized as Leech called for them to quiet down. Looking at everyone he said, "Cleary, we have stowaways aboard our ship. So actually, we don't have to abide by their parley."

Shouts of agreement echoed across the deck of the ship.

"Yes, you do. According to the Code, you have to take us to your captain so that negotiations can take place."

"The Code is more of guidelines than actual rules."

_Damn you, Gibbs, Barbossa, and Elizabeth! Where's Teague when you need him?_

"No," the Doctor argued. "If I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am, by laws of parley, only your captain has the authority to make that call."

"And besides," I started up. "In order for us to be stowaways, we would've had to climb aboard the ship before your voyage started in order to obtain a free ride without any of you knowing. So technically, we boarded the ship."

Looking to me, the Doctor muttered, "Not helping."

"Well it's true."

"We outta make 'em walk the plank!" a pirate shouted. "Starting with her!"

"Me?!"

More shouts of agreement came from the crew, and they started stalking towards us.

"Now you've done it," the Doctor complained.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," I said.

"Pirates are about to throw us off their ship," he pointed out. "Which means that I will be leaving the TARDIS defenseless, a powerful weapon in the wrong hands might I add, and you don't seem to be worried at all about our current situation."

"Oh, I'm worried alright, but not for the same reason as you."

"Well should be."

"Well, if you're so worried about the TARDIS, why don't you lock her up, huh? I'm sure you can do that so that they can't get in."

"True. Quick thinking."

With that, the Doctor quickly used his sonic screwdriver and locked his ship. The pirates were upon us. He had sealed our fate.

"What's with all the racket up here?" a familiar voice called out over all of the madness.

Well, the Doctor had sealed my fate. Once that person pushed through the throng of crewmembers, I knew I was doomed.

It was Joshamee Gibbs.

I was in trouble now.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Did you love it? Hate it? A tiny bit confused? Don't worry too much if you are confused about something because things will be explained in future chapters in either an explanation straight from me or in the form of flashbacks...because who doesn't love a good flashback? But please let me know your thoughts and feelings by filling in that box on the bottom of the page and then hitting the Post Review button or whatever the bloody thing is called. Again, I should be updating a bit more frequently in the future when I'm not studying, or taking a break from studying. You guys have no idea just how excited I am to be going through this! Not completely looking forward to the tests and homework that come with college, but I really REALLY want this...so you can bet that I will be studying my ass off. Wish me luck!

Don't forget to review and also, if you haven't already, feel free to follow me on Facebook, Tumblr, and deviantART. All of the links are on my profile page on this site. Hope to see you guys there some time!

~XantheXV :3


End file.
